Forget Me
by The Delta 42
Summary: The Doctor and Romana have both escaped The Time War, with their relationship in pieces. Romana resents The Doctor for destroying Gallifrey and The Doctor hates himself for surviving. The both run into a human called Rose Tyler and they hear The Doctor being called at van Statten and Satellite Five. First in Me series. Triggering themes in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**_Forget Me_**

The Doctor and Romana have both escaped The Time War, with their relationship in pieces. Romana resents The Doctor for destroying Gallifrey and The Doctor hates himself for surviving. The both run into a human called Rose Tyler and they hear The Doctor being called at van Statten and Satellite Five. First in Me series.

 ** _Chapter 1: Surviving_**

Romana hit the door of hers and The Doctors room on the TARDIS with a cricket bat. She had ran into The Doctor, calling himself 'The Renegade', stealing The Moment, a weapon that had the power to destroy Gallifrey.

"Theta, let me out now!" Shouted Romana, hitting the door.

Silence greeted the angry Time Lady, when she suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in her telepathic nerve centre, a small section of her brain that connected her to other Time Lord/Ladies. Her hands flew up to her head and grasped the back of it.

Romana collapsed to her knees as she felt her connection to the other Time Lords and Gallifrey being severed. Romana searched for other Time Lords and only found The Doctor. Romana quickly realised why he had stolen The Moment from the Omega Arsenal vaults. She heard the lock on the door click open.

Romana got to her feet and headed for the Console room, finding The Doctor as he finished Regenerating. As the last evidence of regeneration died down, Romana stalked up to him and punched him in the face.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Screamed Romana, a couple of tears sliding down her face.

The Doctor stared at her trying to figure out what had just happened, so Romana punched him again.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM?!" Screamed Romana, anger coursing through her.

"It was Gallifrey or the Universe, I couldn't save both." Said The Doctor, trying to justify his actions.

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" Screeched Romana, slapping him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THEN?!" Bellowed The Doctor, suddenly losing his temper, not that it fazed Romana.

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME HOW MANY YOU'VE _MURDERED!_ " Screamed Romana, before continuing in a slightly calmer tone, "How many _children_ did you slaughter, Doctor?" She said his name mockingly.

"2.47 Billion, and my reason for destroying Gallifrey?" Said The Doctor, looking down at Romana, "Well, War Queen, Rassilon was going to initiate the Final Sanction and destroy the Universe. Now that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't got and restored The Master, now would it?"

Romana glared at her husband, "I wish you had died with them."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment before turning to the Console.

"Your new room's been set up, The TARDIS will guide you to it." Said The Doctor, his voice emotionless.

Romana didn't respond as she left the Console room. The Doctor stood there silently, before walking to the other side of the console and pulling a metal scalpel from under the console. Blocking himself from Romana, he rolled up his sleeve and pressed the scalpel on his skin.

 ** _*/FM/*_**

Romana entered the Console room, expecting to find The Doctor standing by the controls but, to her surprise, she only found his old Sonic Screwdriver, his scarf, waist coat and a pool of red liquid. The Console beeped and thin metal tube extended itself from the Console, it had a cracked porcelain effect that was black in colour and a purple light. A similar one was next to it but the porcelain was a grey-ish cream colour and the emitter Diode was blue. Romana turned her Sonic towards the puddle of red and scanned it.

Romana stopped when her device reported what it was. Romana stared at the small pool of blood next to the Console, Romana then noticed that the scarf was blood soaked and the waist coat was bloodstained.

Romana stepped backwards and pressed herself against the Console, quickly snapping back to her senses she ran towards the infirmary, hoping to find the Doctor there. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and her auburn hair whipped behind her as she ran. Upon entering the infirmary she found The Doctor with his back to her, trying to wrap his bleeding arm.

"What are you doing?" Asked Romana, The Doctor stiffened when he heard her speak.

"Nothing." Said The Doctor, panic in his tone.

"Nothing includes wrapping your arm in gauze to stop it from bleeding from a wound you clearly didn't have thirty minutes ago." Said Romana, walking around to face the Doctor from the front, "So you're keeping the jacket then?"

The Doctor nodded. Romana slowly peeled back the gauze, to look at the wound. For the second time in the span of an hour she was shocked to find it wasn't random lines, rather a number.

 ** _2.47 000,000,000_**

Romana stared at the number, before taking a fresh piece of gauze, placing it on The Doctor's arm and wrapped it to his arm with a bandage.

"Promise me you will never do this again." Whispered Romana, looking at The Doctor.

The Doctor didn't respond, he just kept looking down.

"Theta, Lowkept kt dwn ress vtato sny dwnoptsj qiqev." Said Romana, tears coming to her eyes. (Theta, Promise me you will never cut yourself again.)

"Qsoemuy, E lowkept." Said The Doctor, looking up at Romana. (Alright, I promise.)

Romana nodded and wrapped her arms around The Doctor, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Romana, I'm-" Said the Doctor but Romana cut him off.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Whispered Romana, not moving from they're embrace.

 ** _A/N: Right the first of the Me series, although Remember Me came out first I'm doing this in whatever order fits me, so if anyone has any links to websites that allow you to view Doctor Who Episodes for free and you don't have to make an account please tell me, I will be starting Rose soon, since I have it on DVD, along with The End of The World and The Unquiet Dead. Review and ask for Cookie._**


	2. Chapter 2: Rose Pt 1

**_Forget Me_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Rose Pt. 1_**

An Alarm Clock started beeping, the time showing to be 7:30 am. A blonde girl called Rose Tyler hit the clock and got out of bed a few minutes later she was fully dressed and leave for her job. She kissed her mother on the cheek and grabbed her keys from the table in the living room.

"Bye." Said Rose, opening the door and leaving.

"See you later, said her mother, Jackie.

After Rose left her Jackie grabbed the phone.

Rose started her journey to her job a as sale assistant at a store called Henrik's. Rose set about putting item's in the correct places and putting other items on shelves or on hangers for the shoppers to pick up. Soon her lunch break rolled around and she headed off to Trafalgar Square to meet her boyfriend, Mickey Smith, The two ate their sandwiches and laughed at each other until Rose had to go back to work, Rose kissed Mickey.

"Bye." Said Rose, heading back to work, Mickey waved a hand to acknowledging her.

Rose continued about her work until she heard across the intercom that the store would be closing in five minutes.

Five minutes later Rose and two of her colleagues were heading out towards the front of the store. A security Guard called Rose back as waved a pack of money at her, huffing Rose took the packet and headed towards the lift to give the money to the chief electrician, Wilson. Rose entered the basement and looked around trying to spot Wilson.

"Wilson?" Called Rose, looking down a corridor before walking to her left, "Wilson, I've got the lottery money."

Rose received no response as she walked towards Wilson's office.

"Wilson?" Called Rose, "Wilson, are you there?"

Still Rose got no response. Rose grabbed the handle of Wilson's office and tried to open the door. The door wouldn't budge. Rose stood by the door and called in, "I can't hang about because they're closing the shop." Rose rubbed her face trying to rid herself of tiredness, "Wilson!" Said Rose, raising her voice before muttering, "Oh, come on."

Rose stopped and looked down the corridor when she heard something topple over and hit the floor.

"Hello?" Called Rose, heading towards the source of the noise, "Hello, Wilson, it's Rose."

Rose proceeded down the corridor, receiving silence.

"Hello?" Called Rose, walking past an old clothes rack, her voice echoing in the silence.

"W-Wilson?" Asked Rose, looking around the area, her voice becoming nervous. Rose came to a door, pushing it open Rose found herself staring into a dark room. Rose reached for the light switch and turned the lights on, revealing the room to be full of mannequin dummies.

"Wilson?" Called Rose, looking into the room before stepping into it and walking down calling Wilson's name.

"Wilson?" Said Rose, looking among the dummies.

Rose reached another door and as she reached for the handle the door she entered through slammed shut. Rose stopped what she was doing and ran back to the door and grabbing the handle, trying to get the door to open, only to find it had been locked. Rose turned her head when she heard something fall over. Rose turned around to face the room.

"Is that someone mucking about?" Called Rose at the seemingly empty room, not seeing anyone aside from the dummies, "Who is it?"

Rose walked past a dummy and after she passed the dummy's head turned to look at her. Rose spun around spotting the dummy leaning forwards to look at her. The dummy stepped forwards and started walking towards her, instinctively Rose began walking backwards.

"Oh, y-you got me. Very funny." Said Rose, fear starting to fill her, walking backwards.

"Right, I've got the joke." Called Rose, not taking her eyes of the dummy, being joined by others, "Now, whose idea was it? Was is Derek's? Derek was this you?"

Rose walked backward slowly becoming surrounded by the dummies until she hit a wall. The dummy raised its hand and Rose closed her eyes. Suddenly a man grabbed her hand, Rose opened her eyes and looking at a man with very short hair, dark eyes and a massive pair of ears.

"Run!" Said the man with a northern accent.

The Man dragged Rose out of the way as the dummy swung down, breaking a pipe causing evaporated water to shoot out. The man and Rose burst through a blue pair of doors ran down a corridor to another blue pair of doors and to the lift, all the while being chased by the dummies.

The man and Rose entered the lift as a dummy arrived and tried to get the man when the doors closed on its. The man grabbed the thing's arm and with a few short tugs the thing's arm came off. The doors closed fully.

"You pulled his arm off." Said Rose, looking at the man.

"Yep, plastic." Said the man, chucking Rose the arm.

"Very clever, nice trick." Said Rose, looking between the arm and the man, "Who were they then, students? Is this student thing or what?"

"Why would it be students?" Asked the man, confused.

"I dunno." Said Rose, shrugging.

"Well you said it, why students?" Asked the man again, turning back to door of the lift.

"Well, to get that many people and being silly, they gotta be students." Said Rose, looking at the man.

"That makes sense well done." Complimented the man.

"Thanks." Said Rose, looking at the man in confusion.

"They're not students." Said the man, bluntly.

"Well, whoever they are when Wilson finds them he's gonna call the police." Said Rose, looking at the man.

"Who's Wilson?" Asked the man, looking at Rose.

"Chief electrician." Said Rose.

"Wilson's dead." Said the man without remorse before stepping out of the lift.

"Wait, that's not funny, that's sick." Said Rose, shocked that the man would come out with that.

"Don't worry, he's usually like that." Said a Woman, with black hair that reached her shoulders and similar clothes to the man, a black pair of trousers, a dark purple jumper and a leather jacket that was zipped up to her mid-chest.

"Thanks, love. Mind your eyes." Said the man, taking out a small device with a blue light and pressing a button making the lift controls short out.

"I've had enough of this now." Said Rose, frustrated and angry.

"Who're then?" Rose demanded the pair as the man walked past her. The woman looking at him and then at Rose.

 _'_ _Picked up a stray, Theta?'_ thought Romana looking at The Doctor then back to the loud blonde girl.

 _'_ _She wasn't meant to be there.'_ Responded The Doctor.

"Who's that lot down there?" Demanded Rose, looking at the strange man and woman, "I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic, living plastic." Said the woman, not looking at Rose, "Living plastic creatures, they are being controlled by a rely device on the roof."

"Which would be a great big problem, if we didn't have this." Said the man, pulling a home-made bomb from the inside of his jacket, "So, we are going to go up stair and blow it up, and we might as well die in the process."

"Buy don't worry about us, just go home and have you lovely beans on toast." Said the woman, before looking at Rose, "Don't tell anyone about this or you will get them killed."

The woman closed the door leaving Rose standing there for a couple of seconds before opening the door again, "I'm Romana by the way, that idiot is my husband The Doctor, what your name?" Inquired Romana.

"Rose." Said Rose, dumbly.

The Doctor appeared again, "Nice to meet you Rose, now run for your life!"

Romana closed the door again, Rose started running away from the store still clutching the arm.

When she reached the other side of the road, she turned around and looked at Henrik's department store. The store suddenly exploded and Rose stared at it before running away. Passing a blue Police telephone box.

 ** _A/N: The first part of chapter 2 (Episode 1) Rose meets The Doctor and Romana. I'll try and get this updated as frequently as possible. Review and ask for cookies._**


	3. Chapter 3: Rose Pt 2

**_Forget Me_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Rose Pt. 2_**

 _"_ _The whole of Central London has been closed off,"_ Said the news caster, on the Hendrik's store explosion, _"As police investigate the fire."_

The man's voice was drowned out by Jackie, who was on the phone to a friend of hers.

"I know, it's on the telly." Said Jackie, carrying a mug of tea in one hand, the other holding the phone to her ear, "It's everywhere, she's lucky to be alive." Jackie handed Rose the mug of tea, "Honestly, it's aged her, skin like an old bible."

Rose looked up at her mother from where she was sitting on the sofa.

"Walk in here now, you'd think I was her daughter." Said Jackie, leaving the room.

Mickey, Rose's boyfriend, rushed into the living room, spotting Rose on the settee.

"I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead." Said Mickey, before gesturing to the TV, "It's on the news and everything. I can't believe the shop went up." Mickey hugged her.

"I'm fine, I don't need a hug." Said Rose, as Mickey embraced her.

"What happened?" Asked Mickey, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"I dunno." Said Rose, looking at the TV.

"What was it though? What caused it?" Pressed Mickey, looking at his girlfriend.

"I wasn't in the shop, I was outside." Said Rose, "I didn't see anything."

Jackie came back into the room, holding the phone out to Rose.

"It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man on the Mirror, 500 quid for an interview." Said Jackie, trying to get Rose to take the offer.

"Oh, that's brilliant, give it here." Said Rose, taking the phone and hanging up. Jackie looked at her and then at the phone.

"Well, you've gotta find some way of making money, your job's caput and I'm not bailing you out." Said Jackie, looking at her daughter.

The phone started ringing again and Jackie answered it, "Beth, she's alive." Said Jackie, "I've told her, sue for compensation, she was within seconds of death."

Rose looked down at her mug.

"Whoa, what are you drinking? Tea?!" Said Mickey, "No, no, you're in shock, you need something stronger." Mickey grabbed her hand and started to pull her up.

"I'm alright." Said Rose, fruitlessly.

"No, you need a proper drink." Said Mickey, "Come on, you and me, down the pub. My treat."

Rose looked up at him.

"Is there a match on?" Asked Rose, knowing her boyfriend.

"No." Said Mickey, "I'm just thinking about you babes."

"There's a match on ain't there?" Asked Rose, nodding.

"Well, that's not the point." Said Mickey, "Though we could catch the last five minutes."

"Go on, I'm fine really." Said Rose, before pointing to the mannequin arm on the arm chair next to her, "Get rid of that."

Mickey grinned at her and puckered his lips, Rose grinned and kissed him. Mickey gently pushed Rose back into the sofa before getting up and walking over to the arm chair, Rose pretending to trip him up. Mickey picked up the arm and pretended to wave good bye with it. "Bye-bye." Said Mickey, his voice high pitched.

"Bye." Laughed Rose, Mickey pressed the hand of the fake arm to his throat and made fake choking sounds.

After Mickey left Rose turned back to the telly.

 _"_ _Fifteen fire crews are attendant but there is very little thought of saving the infrastructure."_ Said the news caster.

Outside Mickey walked pasted the bins and threw the Arm into the nearest one.

The next morning Rose's alarm went off, after hitting the off button, Rose sat up.

"There's no point in getting up sweet heart, you've got no job to go to." Said Jackie, from the other room.

Rose fell back down on her bed.

"There's Finches." Suggested Jackie, a few minutes later, "You could try them, they've always got jobs."

"Oh, great," Said Rose, sarcastically, "The butchers."

"Well it'll do you good, that shop was giving you hairs and creases." Said Jackie, looking at Rose fiddle with an apple.

"And I'm not joking about compensation, you've had genuine shock a trauma." Said Jackie, "Arianna got 200 quid off the council because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek, and I know she is Greek but that's not the point. She's very plain."

Rose listened to her mother go into her bed room, when she heard the cat flap go.

"Mum, you're such a liar." Said Rose, "I told you to nail that cat flap down, we're gonna get strays."

"I did." Said Jackie from her bed room, "I did it weeks back."

"No, you thought about it." Said Rose, when the cat flap moved again.

Rose knelt

Down but the cat flap and slowly pushed it open, revealing the face of Romana. Rose shot to her feet and opened the front door, seeing both Romana and The Doctor.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the Doctor, looking at Rose.

"I live here." Said Rose, looking at the man in the leather Jacket.

"What do you do that for?" Asked The Doctor, next to him Romana face-palmed.

"I'm only at home because someone's blew up my job." Said Rose looking at the two.

"Must have the wrong signal." Said Romana, looking at a tube with a purple light.

The Doctor looked at Rose, "You're not plastic are you?" Asked The Doctor, before knocking on Rose's head, "Nope, bone-head. Bye then." Romana grabbed The Doctor's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"You two, get inside. Right now." Said Rose, pulling Romana and The Doctor inside the flat.

"Who is it?" Asked Jackie from her bedroom.

"It's about last night, it is part of the inquiry, give us ten minutes." Said Rose, poke her head around the door for a couple of seconds before walking to the living room.

"She deserves compensation." Called Jackie, as The Doctor and Romana walked up to her door.

"Oh, we're talking millions." Said Romana, leaning against the frame.

Jackie looked at the two, "Not long is it?"

"Is what?" Asked The Doctor, looking at the blonde woman.

"You two being married." Said Jackie, looking at the two, "Don't worry, you'll last longer than I did. My husband was hit by a car when Rose was one."

"Oh, we're sorry." Said Romana, "I recently lost mine."

Jackie looked at the seemingly young woman with sympathy, "First one?" Asked Jackie, looking at the two. Romana shook her head, "No, third." Replied Romana. _'I'm sorry that happened to you, Mana.'_ Thought The Doctor, looking down at his wife.

 _'_ _It's not your fault, blame that Time Agent trying to prevent Kennedy's assassination.'_ Romana Thought back.

"Are you two going to stand there or come in here?" Called Rose, from the living room.

The Doctor and Romana walked into the living Room, where Rose was clearing a table.

"Sorry about the mess, would either of you like coffee?" Asked Rose, going into the kitchen.

"Yes, please, just milk." Said The Doctor, while Romana declined.

"We should got to the police," Said Rose, when she entered the kitchen, "Seriously."

The Doctor and Romana weren't listening, Romana picked up a magazine and flicked through it, "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." Said Romana, looking at a picture of a couple.

"Look, I'm not blaming you." Continued Rose, oblivious, "Even if it was just some joke that went wrong."

The Doctor picked up a book and speed read it by flicking there the pages at a fast speed, "Hmm, sad ending." Said the Doctor before looking in a mirror.

Romana picked up a couple of letters and read the name, "Rose Tyler."

"The news said they found a body." Said Rose.

"Err, could have been worse, look at the ears." Said The Doctor looking at his reflection before turning and picking up some cards, "Luck be a lady." Sang the Doctor.

"It was a shame, he was really nice." Said Rose.

"Dear, never do that again." Said Romana, looking at her husband is shock as he made a deck of cards shoot out all over the place.

"But if we're gonna got to the police, I wanna know what I'm saying." Said Rose, "I want you to explain everything."

"Better not." Said Romana, when the cat flap went.

"What's that?" Asked The Doctor, moving to investigate, "Have got a cat?"

"No, we used to but we kept getting strays." Replied Rose, when the plastic arm shot out and grabbed his throat.

Rose continued to make coffee while the Doctor and Romana tried to get the arm off the Doctor.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out." Said Rose, when she entered the Room, "Give a man a plastic hand."

When the hand let go of The Doctor hovered for a second before grabbing Rose's face.

Romana rushed over to Rose and grabbed the plastic arm, the Doctor helping a second later.

In her room Jackie turned on her hair dryer.

Back in the living Room, The Doctor, Romana and Rose fell on to the table which broke underneath them, Rose backed up onto the sofa while the Doctor and Romana got their Sonic Screwdrivers out and activated them.

The arm let go of Rose and The Doctor held it.

"There we go, stopped it." Said The Doctor.

"Harmless." Said Romana, looking at Rose.

"Do you think?" Asked Rose, before hit the two of them with it.

"Ow." Said Romana rubbing her arm, the Doctor doing the same.

The Doctor and Romana left the flat with Rose following them.

"Now hold on, you can't just go swanning off." Said Rose.

"Sure we can, here we are, swanning off." Said Romana, looking back at Rose, "See ya."

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me." Said Rose.

"10 out of 10 for observation." Said The Doctor, carelessly.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair. You gotta tell me what's going on." Said Rose, following them.

"No, we don't." Said Romana.

"Alright then, I'll go to the police, I'll tell everyone." Said Rose, "You said that if I did that I'd get people killed, so your choice. So tell me or I'll start talking."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" Asked The Doctor, looking at the human.

"It doesn't work." Said The Doctor.

"Who are you?" Demanded Rose, looking at the pair.

"We told you, I'm Romana, he's The Doctor." Said Romana, pointing at herself then at the Doctor.

"Alright, the Doctor and Romana What?" Asked Rose.

"Just the Doctor and Romana." Said The Doctor.

"Just the Doctor and Romana?" Asked Rose, looking at them.

"Hello." Both of them waved.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Said Rose.

"Sort of." Shrugged Romana.

"Just who are you two? you can tell me." Said Rose, "Are you the police?"

"No." Scoffed The Doctor, "we're just passing through."

"We're a very long way from home." Said Romana.

"But what have I done wrong?" Asked Rose, "How come those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh, suddenly the whole world revolves around you," Said the Doctor, "You were an accident, you weren't meant to be there."

"It tried to kill me." Said Rose.

"It was after us, not you." Said Romana.

"Last night in the shop, we were there, then you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing, this morning we were tracking it down, it was tracking us down, the only reason it homed in on you was because you met us." Said The Doctor, looking at Rose.

"So the whole world revolves around you two then." Said Rose.

"Sort of, yeah." Said Romana.

"You two are full of it." Said Rose.

"Sort of, yeah." Echoed the Doctor.

"So all this plastic stuff, no one knows about it?" Asked Rose.

"No one." Said Romana.

The three walked further outside.

"So it's just you two?" Asked Rose.

"What do you lot do, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly." Said The Doctor, "While, all the time, underneath you there's a war going on."

"Okay," Said Rose, snatching the arm from Romana, "Star from the beginning."

"If you're going to with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, and you do, how'd you kill it?" Asked Rose.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm, we cut off the signal, dead." Said Romana, Rose only know noticed she had a slight Irish accent.

"So that's radio control?" Asked Rose.

"Thought Control." Corrected The Doctor, "You alright?" After glancing at Rose.

"Fine, but who controlling it then?" Asked Rose.

"Long Story." Said Romana.

"But what's it all for?" Questioned Rose, "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about?"

"Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Asked Rose, jokingly.

The Doctor and Romana chuckled.

"No, it's not a price war." Said Romana, laughing.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." Said the Doctor, bluntly, Do you believe me?"

"No." Said Rose.

"But, you're still listening." Said Romana.

The Doctor and Romana started walking towards the TARDIS when Rose called out to them, "Seriously though, Doctor, who are you two?"

They both turned back and walked towards Rose.

"You know what we were saying about the Earth revolving?" Asked Romana.

"It's like when you're a kid and they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't believe it because everything looks like it's standing still."

Romana looked at Rose, "We can feel it."

The Doctor took Romana's hand and Romana took Rose's hand.

"The turn of the Earth, the ground beneath out feet is spinning at a thousand mile and hour." Said The Doctor.

"The Entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67 thousand mile and hour." Said Romana.

"And we can feel it, we're falling through space, you, me and Romana." Said the Doctor.

"Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go." Said Romana as she let go of Rose's hand.

"That's who we are." Said the Doctor, "Now, forget me, Rose Tyler, forget Romana, forget us and go home." Said the Doctor.

The Doctor and Romana turned away and walked off towards a blue box near them.

As Rose was walking away she heard a wheezing grinding sound and when she ran back to where she left them, the blue box was gone.

 ** _A/N: Part 2 of episode 1, my fingers hurt and my eyes are sore. Thank you_** ** _jg16395, NicoleR85 and TVH Bookfan_** ** _for reviewing. Review and ask for Cookie._**


End file.
